The Girl Next Door
by xBayMax
Summary: Akima is really shy, but smart. She lives across the street from Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. But she doesn't know they even exist until she meets Fred, her new best friend. Once she's introduced to Tadashi, they become great friends and a relationship grows. OCxTadashi
1. New to Town

I was sitting in her room, a box-like device on my desk. It wasn't necessarily a box. It was a projector, like a hologram, or something such. I spent almost all of my time working on the device. It had four small projectors on each side and they didn't just project towards the wall, they slanted upwards, and when it turned on the projectors would project different sections of the image. I had found some old game cartridges in one of the boxes under my bed and thought it would be cool if I'd enable the projector to project the images of the game being played. All I needed was to build a controller. Of course, that was the hard part...

"Akima!" my mother shouted from down stairs. My mother was a generally laid-back person, except when she finds out I've been in my room all day or spent all day at the movies illegally sneaking into three different movies. "Akima!" she shouted again. I opened my door and yelled down the stairs,"Busy!"

I could hear my mother sigh. "Akima, why don't you go outside and make some friends? We've lived here a month and you've done nothing but stay in our room or at the movies," she griped at me.

"I am not physically or mentally able to make friends with people from places where I only know where the movie theater is."

"I'm pretty sure you could make a time machine if you tried, so I'm pretty sure you can make friends."

"It's impossible to build a time machine because you have to travel faster than the speed of light, but that's physically impossible! Even if you get as close to it as you possibly can, you can never travel the _exact _speed of light!" I explained. My mom looked at me with the most confused look ever. "Uh huh... I did not understand any of that." she mumbled and she walked into the living room and shouted one last time, "Go make friends!"

I walked into my room and grabbed my jacket. Since I was in my room all day so far I hadn't brushed my hair. I grabbed my brush and removed the tangles from my cinnamon, chocolate, and golden colored curls. My hair was parted to the left and I had slight dark circles under my blue eyes from lack of some sleep. My skin was a peachy color and I had freckles dotting my cheeks. I pulled my blue jacket over my pink shirt that said, 'Hey Cancer! I hope you get cancer and die,' in black letters. I went into my room and put on Hakuna Matata socks and a pair of light-pink vans. My vans and skinny jeans concealed my socks and I grabbed $20 off of my desk and left my house.

I decided to find an arcade. Best place and best way to make friends. Video games.

I had used Google maps on my phone to find a local arcade. Once I reached it, I walked inside I glanced around quickly and found the machine that you use to get tokens. I inserted the $20 and pushed the 40 tokens button. Forty tokens piled into the small slot area and a $10 bill slid out of the change thing. I grabbed my tokens and change and walked up to a game in the middle of the 3rd row of games. Galaga. I inserted a token and started playing the game. I heard some one come up behind me and they started talking to me.

"Galaga, huh? It's an old game but still pretty cool," he started and started rambling on and on about Galaga. I just continued my game, but then he inserted a token into the game next to mine, which was . "You don't talk much do you?"

"If you actually knew me I'd talk your ears off about science and machines." I responded as I pressed the buttons with speed and precision.

"Oh. Im Fred by the way." he said as he clicked start on his game.

"Akima." I said and then I simultaneously lost the level. The game flashed insert coin on the screen, but I decided to play something else. I walked down the second isle of games and found a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle game. I inserted the 2 tokens that it required and started to play.

When I got to the 3rd level the Fred guy found me again and played the Popeye game next to me, and continued to talk. I failed once I got to level 7 and decided I should go home. I put my extra tokens in my pocket and same with the $10 and turned to leave, but Fred stopped me momentarily. "Hey wait! Before you leave can I at least get your number?" he asked. I shrugged, he seemed like a nice guy and he was about my age, I assumed.

"Sure, why not?" I said and he handed me his phone. I typed in my number and handed him his phone back. He smiled and I returned the smile with a smile and left the arcade.

Once I had gotten home the first thing my mom asked my was, "Did you make any friends?" Normally I would've been fine with her asking questions, but I wasn't even half way through the door when she asked.

"Yes, I made a friend."

"Who? How old are they?" my mother started bombarding me with questions.

"Mom. It's just a friend, I didn't discover a unicorn. His name is Fred and he's about my age." I said as I shut the front door. "Now, I am going to go make a sandwich and go to my room." I said dutifully and went to the kitchen to make a peanut-butter sandwich. I finished making my sandwich and went to my room with my sandwich.

I entered my room, which was green on the walls and had poster from stuff such as Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter every where. My How to Train Your Dragon blanket was on the floor next to my bed in the left corner of my room. My desk was next to my bed and I sat in my spinney-chair withmy sandwich and continued to work on the projector.

**OK! That's it for now. Please review what you honestly think! I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Meeting Tadashi

I woke up on Sunday morning, my head lay on my crossed arms which were supported by the oak-wood desk. I yawned as my phone buzzed beside me. I grabbed it and saw fifty billion texts from Fred. Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration it was actually on bout 12, but it was slightly annoying. I grabbed my IPhone, that was protected in a custom case which had a picture of Frank Zhang by viria13 on it, and text him back.

_FRED STAHP! I AM SLEEPING!_

_ But this is important._

_ No. It is very un-important. Now shut up and let me sleep._

_ Grumpasaurous..._

_ I am a stegosaurus. _I responded and laughed a bit. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _Ew. My mouth tastes like stale peanut-butter... Ugh. _I thought as I stretched and got out of my chair and went through my dresser to get clothes to take a shower. I had picked out a shirt that read, Team Legolas. Immortality with out the bite-marks, a pair of jeans, and socks that had pictures of Genie from Aladdin on them. I snatched up my Harry potter towel and left for the bath room.

I swear to god once I got out of the shower I was going to smash my phone because Fred was constantly leaving me pointless messages. I text Fred back once more and said, _Stop! I just got out of the shower and I have to blow dry my hair which is impossible while holding a phone. _

_ So don't blow dry your hair._

_ I am NOT being a human fuzz-ball. _I responded and sighed. I brushed out my damp hair and grabbed my blow-dryer.

It took me 10 minutes to blow-dry my hair. By then Fred had sent me a billion (23) texts and I had stuffed my phone into my Loki Laufeyson pillow case. I put my curly hair into a sloppy low side pony-tail and grabbed my phone. Fred wanted to meetup with me at the arcade with some of his other friends. I said I would go and I grabbed my green jacket and green vans and left my house.

I saw Fred playing a game and two people stood near him talking. One was a tallish guy and was wearing a black hat with gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it. He was actually kind of cute... The other person was taller than him, but she was also wearing heels. Her hair was done with and elastic yellow headband. She was pretty and reminded me of Rapunzel. Fred saw me and waved me over. "Hey Akima!" he shouted.

I hesitated but walked over. "Hi Fred." I said. "Akima this is Tadashi and Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon and Tadashi, this is Akima." Fred said, introducing us to each other. "Hi." Tadashi and Honey Lemon said. I smiled and Tadashi asked me, "Sho how long have you lived in San Fransokyo?"

"About a month."

"Do you like science?"

"Depends on what type of science."

"What form of science do you like?"

"Mechanics, Physics, stuff like that."

Me and Tadashi had been talking for about 30 minutes and turns out, we had a lot in common. Honey Lemon and Fred spent their time. either talking or playing games. "I should probably get home." I told Tadashi. He nodded and said,"Yeah me too." We left the Arcade and started walking down the street. My house was maybe 5 minutes from the arcade,and halfway to my house I turned around and there was Tadashi. "Are you following me?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "What? No! Why would I be following you?" he protested. "Hmm... Ok then." I said and turned around and kept walking. I reached my house I turned around and Tadashi waved at me and entered the house right next door... I have been living next to him for a month and I have _never _seen him? Wow. I did need to get a life...

**Ok, this was a lazy chapter but I also ****_really _****wanted to write this chapter! Thanks for taking your time to read this and PLEASE review!**


	3. Start of a beautiful friendship

It was Monday morning. I was home-schooled so of course I procrastinated and did everything except school work. Today was supposed to be a warm day so I wore an orange tank top that said 'You want to loose 3 lbs for bikini season? I had to eat raw carrots for lunch to fit into my fat jeans! WALK AWAY.' in black letters, I wore shorts and knee high Mufasa socks and orange vans. I had my hair brushed and parted to the side. I grabbed my blue Beats and Iphone and a copy of The Hobbit and went to go sit on the steps in front of the front door when I heard a toddlers voice say, "Zoooooom!" Manny. My 3 year old nephew who loved cars like any other kid his age. He toddled in front of the stairs that lead to my room, then back around, to the kitchen I assumed. I walked down stairs and Manny slammed right into my leg. I fell backwards. "Manny!" I shouted at my nephew. He stood up and toddled off screeching and giggling as I got up, grabbed my books and walked outside.

Once I was sitting on the cement steps I opened my book and started where I left off in the Hobbit. I had my beats turned up half-way and was playing Immortals by Fall Out Boy. Not their traditional rock song, but still catchy. I wasn't paying attention and Manny came out side and dropped a sealed juice box into my lap. I pulled off my headphones and picked it up. My nephew was already slurping his down. I poked the straw through mine and drank some of the apple juice. Manny stood behind me, slurping his apple sauce and saying, "Zoom! Zoom!" as I listened to music and read. My phone buzzed on my lap and there was a message, surprisingly not from Fred. It was a message from some guy who I had labeled 'Dumb ass' on my phone. I Read the text that said, '_Hey, you free sometime later? I'm sory for being a jerk and miss you.' _Now I remember who he was. Jacob. I remember our break up all to well. It went like this:

_ Hey Jake. Whatcha doing?_

_ Uh, just getting ready for bed. Rough day. What are you doing?_

_ Sitting behind you in the movie theater. Who's that girl you're swapping spit with?_

_ Crap..._

_ It's over._

_ C'mon baby! You'll never find someone like me!_

_ That's the point._

Back to current time. I smiled and decided to text him back. _Of course I'm free. This is America bitch. _And I sent him a picture of an eagle when Manny started prodding my shoulder. "Kiki. Kiki." he said. I pulled off my headphones. "What Manny?" He pointed in front off me and Tadashi was standing at the end of the sidewalk that lead up to my steps. "Hi Akima." he said and waved. "Oh. Hey Tadashi!" I said and sat upright. Manny instantly took the spot where my feet were and slurped out of his juice box again. "So whats up?" I asked Tadashi as my phone buzzed three times because of Jacob. "Uh, nothing much. Just wanted to say hi. So, hi." He said and scratched the back of his head. "Ok." There was a pause of silence. "Hey, your good with robotics right?" I asked.

"You could say that..."

"I need help with some thing. It's kind of like a hologram projector. I need to figure out how to make the wireless controller to work but its not."

"I think I can help."

"Awesome sauce."

We spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get the stupid controller working on my projector. And eventually it did. 3 hours later. And that his how our friend ship started...


	4. Beginning of a MAJOR crush

I was reading a book with my window open and my Ipod was playing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls softly. My hair was pulled back into a bun and I was wearing a blue Superman sweatshirt and gray sweat pants. Today my socks were blue and had pictures of the 11th doctor on them. I looked out my window, which had the curtains drawn back, for the first time since I moved here. I noticed that across from my window was Tadashi's window and it was open. He was working on some project that resembled a red box. I rumaged through some of my desk drawers and found my air-soft rifle. I opened my window and aimed. I pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder and started laughing. Tadashi glared t me and yelled. "What was that for?"

"I don't know? I was bored." I yelled back through my window. He just shook his head and I shot at him again, this time I shot him in the stomach. "Ow! Stop it!" he said and tried to deflect the colorful beads as I continued shooting. A boy who looked around 13 or 14 was standing behind Tadashi and said, "What are you doing?" I stopped shooting and waved. Tadashi laughed slightly. "That's Akima, my friend. Akima this is my little brother Hiro." He said. "Nice to meet you Hiro." I said and pulled the trigger again, hitting Tadashi in the arm. "Stop shooting me with air soft beads or what ever they are!" he said and shut his window. I laughed and walked away from mine and returned to my book.

_3 months later..._

I had been living in San Fransokyo for 4 months now. I had made some friends, and still hung out with Fred and Tadashi a lot. But Tadashi more than Fred. Today I was helping Tadashi with what I basically knew was an inflatable robot. As we were working he asked, "So to you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" I shrugged and said, "Yeah sure. Which movie?" He shrugged. "Not sure. What do you want to see?"

"The Theory of Everything!" I blurted. He looked at me an laughed slightly. "You _really _want to watch a movie about Stephen Hawking?"

"Absolutely!" I said defiantly and crossed my arms. "Besides, you should be glad I didn't pick Horns and I didn't pick Stonehearst Asylum because I've already seen it."

"Reasonable, I guess." He shrugged.

"Ok, well I have to go. See you tomorrow." I told him and left.

_The Next Day..._

On the following Saturday when I was supposed to go to the movies I was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Carl Grimes eating pudding on it and it said Keep Calm and Eat Pudding, black skinny jeans, my 11th doctor socks, and black Chuck Taylors. I was sitting on my couch, browsing through the endless TV shows, but it seemed like noting was on when there was a knock on my front door. "It's open!" I shouted. I heard the door opened and I was joined by Tadashi. I stood up and yelled at my mom in the kitchen, "Im going to the movies with Tadashi!" She responded instantly, "Have fun with The Boy!" she yelled back. My mom had officially dubbed Tadashi 'The Boy.' I left my house with Tadashi and we headed to the movies.

We reached the theater and Tadashi said he was going to go get the tickets, and I went to go get the Popcorn. I bought me a box of Sour Patch Kids and handed him the popcorn. He took it and we went into the showing of The Theory of Everything. During the movie, I hadn't realized it, and neither had Tadashi but we were holding hands. I noticed it before he did but when I did I didn't move my hand. But when he noticed he moved his, so I went to eating my Sour Patch Kids.

After the movie we walked home, and when he paused before turning to go to his front door I pecked him on the cheek and walked towards mine. But instead of feeling proud, I felt like my heart was exploding, and I was having a panic attack in my mind. So I did what I would to. I went straight to my room, closed the curtains and read a book until I passed out.

**Well, that's it for now! Please review, follow, or favorite! Thanks!**


	5. Pretty 3

I woke up with a book on my face and a pen falling slightly out of my hand. I sat up and the book fell on the floor with the pen. It was my sketch book. I picked it up and looked at my latest drawing, grogginess clouded my eyes, but I still thought it was a good drawing. It was a sketch of Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and Leo Valdez playing monkey in the middle. I yawned and started going through my drawers. I grabbed a How to Train Your Dragon sweat shirt a pair of red skinny jeans and my socks were green and had a picture of Peter Pan from the Disney movie. I pulled my hair into a bun and sat on my couch after I had taken a shower and changed. I had just started a new chapter in the Hobbit when my mother threw a rag at my face. "Hey! Cleaning day!" she shouted and let out a "Whoop!" I laughed and shut my book. She plugged my Ipod in and turned on American Idiot by Green Day. We began singing and cleaning. After the house was clean we just continued dancing and singing to songs by Hollywood Undead, Green Day, Bon Jovi and other bands in that Genre.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it. "Hello Fred! I am currently dancing to rock music with my mother, who I am very sure is a psychopath!" I said in a cheery voice. he laughed and said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something."

"No thanks! Dancing at my house is funner... That's a word right?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well it is now. I made it a word!"

"Are you high or something?"

"Ive had a Monster and 2 Redbulls."

"That explains it... Hey can I borrow $10?"

"No."

"Do it for the Percico shippers."

I was a major Percico shipper for some reason.. Percy and Nico were just so adorable. Go ahead, judge me, I don't care.

"Fine, only for the Percico shippers." I said and handed him 10 dollars. I shut the door and started dancing and playing air guitar with my mom. There was another knock on my door and I swung it open, the music blasted out and (whadda you know?) Tadashi seemed startled. "Mom! Turn down the music!" I shouted and the music stopped. "Sorry about that, whats up?" I said blushing slightly. _Hopefully he forgot about the whole move hand holding kiss on the cheek thing! _I prayed as he spoke.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the arcade with me and Fred." He said.

"Im actually busy." I said nervously. Fred shouted from behind Tadashi, "For the Percico shippers!"

"For the Percico shippers!" I said changing my mind. Tadashi laughed and said, "Percico?" I shrugged and said, "I have much to teach you young grass hopper!" I said shutting the door as I stepped out side. Fred, Tadashi and I made our way to the arcade while playing I spy. In the Arcade I continuously played TMNT and Galaga. Tadashi mainly played games which games I do not remember. When It was time to leave Fred walked the opposite direction as me and Tadashi, so Tadashi and I walked home together talking about nerdy stuff. I had explained to him the reason for my crazy socks, "I wear crazy socks to show off my nerdyness because I am not pretty."

"You are pretty."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Pfft ok then." I said and entered my house thinking, _He called me pretty... Holy shit... He said I was pretty..._

**_Ok, this chapter sucked... A lot. Sorry I haven't updated, I really appreciate your support though!_**


	6. He likes me not WAIT! HE LIKES ME?

I ate a peanut butter sandwich on my couch when my mom shouted, "AKIMA GET OVER HERE YOU BIG OL' BUM!" I groaned and rolled off of the couch. I walked into the kitchen when my mom said, "Lets paint your room!" I pondered this for a moment and then yelled, "Hell yeah!" She laughed. Every time we moved my mom, who is an excellent artist, would paint pictures on my walls. Since my mom had made some extra money she had gone out and got a ton of paint so she could paint this cool design on my walls. It was Narnia which merged to a battle in Isengard which blended to Pride Rock, transforming into the Tardis, then the Great Hall in Hogwarts back to Narnia. I smiled as we marched up to my room. We removed the posters, carefully laying them onto my bed which had been pushed to the middle of my room with my TV stand, desk, and nightstand as well. My mother and I layered on the primer and let it dry. Once it dried my mom started drawing on it in pencil. Once she finished we grabbed the paint and I watched my mother paint the walls. It was awesome! It was detailed and looked nearly real. I grabbed black paint and painted my ceiling once she left. I took other colors like purple, orange, and pale pink and blended them to look like the ceiling in the Great Hall. I opened a box of Glow-In-The-Dark stick on stars and put them on my ceiling. I made paper candles and strung them up on my ceiling as well. It was magnificent... My mother helped me move everything where it belongs. After that I crashed.

I woke up in the morning to little squeaks in a black self-stand cage in the corner of my room. I pulled off my covers and approached it. In side were 2 small animals. They were Sugar Bears. Not Sugar Bear from Honey Boo Boo. That would be weird. But like the animal. One was siting on a note the other was squealing. The quiet one had black stripes going down it's back. The squealing one was snow-white with red eyes. I opened the cage and they climbed up my arm and burrowed in the hood on my Nico DI Angelo custom sweat shirt. I giggled as the albino one started squealing again and I picked up the note. It read '_Happy Birthday! Love Mom.' _I put the note on my dresser and walked down stairs. I had decided to name the albino one John Constantine. Because John Constantine had one similarity to my pet. He never shut up. I named the silent striped one Legolas. I don't have a particular reason. I just wanted to name him Legolas. I waltz down the stairs and Legolas had climbed onto my shoulder whilst John settled with squealing on my head. My mom looked at me as someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Tadashi looked at me like I was nuts. John squeaked a Hello and Legolas shivered on my shoulder. Tadashi said, "Uh, why are there baby squirrels on your head?"

"They're Sugar Bears! Not squirrels and today's my birthday so my mom bought them for me!" I said and John jumped to my shoulder and I giggled. Tadashi scratched the back of his head and said, "So I was wondering if I could ask you something..." He said a bit nervously. I nodded and said, "I need to put up John and Legolas though. You can come with if you want." I told him and turned around to return John and Legolas. Tadashi followed behind me and awed at my room. "Woah..." He said as John and Legolas climbed into their cage. "So what did you want to ask me?" I said. Tadashi blushed slightly and said, "Nothing..." I sat down next to him and said, "Ok, so I need to explain Percico." After a looong conversation explaining Percico, Tadashi looked at me and laughed. "Hey! Don't judge me!" I said stubbornly. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I glared at him and then he blurted, "I really like you." I blushed, stunned that he blurted that. "I can't believe I just said that... I should go." he said. "Tadashi wait. I like you." I said blushing madly. He blushed and kissed my forehead and left. I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling.

**This chapter sucked. Sorry... But hey! I tried!**


	7. Two weeks

**I am so sorry! I got grounded, then I got sick, then I lost the wifi password, then my 6 month old cousin went into heart surgery and I am just so sorry! But here's another chapter. Once again, sorry.**

Two weeks. I had not heard from Tadashi Hamada in two weeks. Honestly, it was slaughtering me from inside to out. I still mainly stayed in my room, curtains shut. Same old, same old. I worked on random projects and lately had become addicted to this film called Kill Your Darlings and fell in fan-girl love with actor Dane DeHaan and found out I enjoyed the band My Chemical Romance. My hair was in a bun, and I wore a simple white shirt with a picture of Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn in The Amazing Spider-man, jeans that weren't torn up on the ends, and a pair of vans with crushed cars designing them. I sighed and lay sprawled out on my kitchen floor. "_Eyes are so weird..." _I thought as I flicked dust bunnies. I rolled onto my back and huffed out a sigh. I heard a "Knock Knock!" from my front door in the goofy Fred voice. "It's open!" I shouted from my oasis on the kitchen floor. "Hey why are you on the floor?" asked Fred, standing over me.

"Questioning my values of life, love, and Tada- and someone..." I muttered sitting up begrudgingly. "Hey, is that harry Osborn on your shirt? It is! Why do you have him on your shirt?" questioned Fred rapidly.

"Yes, it is and because he's amazing and it's a fan girl thing. Also, his actual name is Dane DeHaan." I told him drifting into my mind past My Chemical Romance, KONGOS, Fandoms, Dane DeHaan, Kill Your Darlings, and various other stuff until I reached Tadashi in my mind. Tadashi wouldn't talk to me... I've texted him. I'm way to shy to directly go next door. I've shot his window with my air-soft gun... I must be annoying. Then there was the whole, "Hey I like you a lot! So I'm going to say like a 6th grader then just leave and not talk to you for two weeks," thing... Freds voice intruded my thoughts with what she could make out as some thing about jeans. "Fred would you just shut your god forsaken mouth for 10 minutes!?" I suddenly snapped. He gave me a hurt look and said, "S-sorry." got up and left.

"Fred wait!" I said as I heard the front door close. "Dammit!" I shouted and covered my face with my hands. Losing all of my friends. Great. I wanted to just stab some one... Or cry... I'm not sure yet, but some where in that range. _"Akima quit being a fucking wimp and go talk to him!" _Is what her old friend Georgia would tell her. Georgia, the most manliest woman to ever exist. I stood up, brushed the dust off my butt, and promptly walked out the door. Fred wasn't out here so I stormed next door, fuming. I knocked on the door and Tadashi answered. looked him dead in the eye and started rapidly talking before he could even act surprised. "You little ass hole! I haven't talked to you in two weeks, which stressed me out because I thought I just lost one of my best friends and when I get stressed I turn into a bitch and now the one friend I was sure I had I'm not even sure I have any more because you said you like me then don't talk to me for two weeks! What the hell is wrong with you? I have tried to talk to you but you ignore me like I am some sort of bug, what am I? I want to know what I am to you so that I can stop wasting my own god damned time!"

He stared at me shocked. Nothing. "Listen, Akima... I don't... Can we talk about this later?" he asked. I looked at him coldly. "Fine." I said and stormed off. A tear dripped down my eye as I stormed off towards my house. I walked into my house and threw my self onto the couch. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw that stupid crystal vase my mom loves so much... Even better... I dug through my freezer and pulled out an old slushy and pours some hot water in it. I then dumped the sticky, disgusting mess into the vase. I tossed the cup into the trash. You're probably thinking, "_Damn! Bitch gone crazy over some thing so little?" _But I just lost my best friend because of another one that stressed me out. Also, teenager. Remember? Lets get back to the story...

I sighed, curled up on the couch, a tear betrayed me and crawled across my face. I wiped it away promptly as I heard, "Akima, I know you can hear me." I frowned at the voice out side. "It's open." I told him, not moving an inch. I heard him walk in and sit on the couch. "Hey... You okay?"

"No. I am not fucking okay, alright?" I snapped, wiping more tears from my face. He sighed. "Why are you mad?"

"You wouldn't talk to me..."

"And?"

"And I got really stressed out that i lost one of my best friends, which made me lose my other friend... Can you stop doing that!" I blurted angrily.

'Doing what?"

"That 5 year old therapy thing!" I told him and sat up on my couch, wiping the tears from my eyes, smiling slightly. "Why are you crying?" He asked changing the subject. 

"Because you're a pain in the ass... And I'm super sad and frustrated." I admitted and sighed. I buried my hands in my palms and sighed. I felt myself being pulled into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. It's just Fred, he'll come around eventually, and I didn't talk to you because I was busy." There was a pause of silence then my phone went off. Shell Shock by Juicy J and Wiz Khalifa. I sighed and the hug broke apart and I silenced my phone. The now black screen showed my puffy red eyes and soaked lashes. Damn, I looked that bad? Oh well. I sat back on the couch and leaned my head on Tadashi's shoulder. "You know, I completely over reacted..." I mumbled earning a, "Yep." from Tadashi. I smiled again and Tadashi said, "But I still love you for it though." I smiled even more and said, "I love you too."

**Aww, adorable. It took me for ever to write this... I mean, it was DRIPPING drama and feels. But um, yeah. So Akima and Tadashi are going out now, Fred has had his feelings hurt and worst of all the vase now looks disgusting. Any ways,got any suggestions? Leave them in the reviews. I love hearing from my five handfuls of fans!**


End file.
